¿Sueños?
by Reiko Higurashi
Summary: No lo esperaba. Todo sucedió muy rápido. ¿Quién me diría a mí que la noche más normal del mundo me pararía la experiencia más impresionante de mi vida? Ahora me pregunto si fue un sueño...


¿Sueños...?

Vuelvo a estar sola, como cada noche. Hoy hace más frío que nunca ¿o será mi imaginación?

Me muevo otra vez entre las sábanas blancas. La cama es grande... demasiado para mí. Hay un hueco a mi lado que no es llenado por nadie, y es que sólo quiero que una persona ocupe ese lugar.

Entierro mi cabeza contra la almohada con fuerza... Oh, qué frustrante es todo... tal vez si te dijera lo que siento por ti... no, tú nunca me corresponderías. Es tonto por mi parte pensar que algún día me rodearás con tus brazos y susurrarás palabras de amor en mi oído. Aunque... es tan hermoso imaginárselo.

La pastilla para dormir que tome comienza a surtir efecto. Bien... ya no quiero pensar más. Sólo quiero volver a sumergirme en las profundidades de un hermoso sueño donde, lo sé, estarás tú...

Y ahora que estoy en los brazos de Morfeo, puedo estar tranquila, porque así puedo sentir que no estoy sola...

.../...

El frío aire entra sin control en mi habitación. Está haciendo más frío. Perezosamente abro mis ojos. Miró mi habitación. La ventana esta abierta... que raro, creí haberla cerrado antes de dormir. Mis pies abandonan la comodidad de la cama y se dirigen con pasos lentos y torpes hacía la ventana. Cierro la dichosa ventana despacio, sin abrir los ojos totalmente. No quiero hacer ningún movimiento brusco, para poder dormirme otra vez.

Al volver a la cama un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Siento como... como si fuera observada. Miró hacía atrás y no hay nada... no hay nadie en toda mi habitación.

Tal vez sea mi imaginación. Estos días tengo los nervios a flor de piel, puede que sea eso...

Vuelvo a mi cama sin darle mayor importancia, peor aún me siento observada. Cierro mis ojos con fuerza. Ya no podré volver a dormir, peor si es mi imaginación, mientras antes me resigne mejor será. Todo vuelve a estar tranquilo. Escucho como el viendo azota suavemente la ventana y nada más. Sólo hay silencio. Mi cuerpo se relaja un poco, sólo un poco... todavía mis sentidos prestan atención a todos.

De repente, siento como un lado de mi cama baja ante del peso de algo, o alguien. Me incorporo rápidamente, con el corazón latiendome a mil, y a mi lado veo una gran sombra, la sombra de el cuerpo de alguien.

Antes de que un grito saliera de mi boca una mano la tapa, presionando para no dejar salir ningún ruido, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme daño. Mis pensamientos revolotean como locos en busca de una explicación, o una salida. Hay una lampara en la mesa de noche que está al lado de mi cama, si me moviera un poco más podría tomar y con ella...

-Shhh... tranquila, soy yo.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe. Es su voz, no puedo equivocarme. Sé que no. Me arriesgo y subo la vista hasta el cuerpo de mi atracador... sí, es él, es Inuyasha.

Al ver que lo reconozco retira las manos de mi boca, muy de espacio, como si temiera que de un momento grite algo. Yo sólo atino a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que a pesar de la oscuridad no son opacados, con su dorado tan intenso, tan penetrante...

-Inuyasha... ¿se puede saber que dem...?

Su boca arrolla la mía impidiendo que cualquier palabra salga de ella. Yo me quedo muda del asombro. Tal vez sólo es un sueño, como tantos otros que he tenido con él.

Aun así, parece tan real. Intento moverme pero él es más fuerte. Me domina. Poco a poco va subiendo un poco más hacía mí hasta quedar encima mío. Sus labios son exigentes, los mueve con maestría, hasta que poco a poco los míos van cediendo, van relajándose bajo los de él.

Al ver mi rendición sus labios fueron más suaves. Se movieron con más lentitud, incitándome a abrir los míos. Yo no pude evitar hacerlo y un gemido escapo de mi boca cuando sentí su lengua en mis labios, caliente y húmeda. La mano que estrechaba mi nuca me estrechó más contra él y el beso se profundizó. Su lengua recorrió todos los lugares de mi boca, hambrienta, hasta que la mía respondió más tímidamente a sus demandas.

La sensación de sentir su legua dentro de mi boca, peleándose con la mía era maravillosa. Sentía que mi cuerpo se calentaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Mi corazón latía desembocado contra mi pecho. Cuando Inuyasha mordía mis labios un gemido de escapaba de ellos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para controlarlo.

Cuando su boca se alejo de la mía sentí por un momento desolación, pero una placida sensación lleno mi cuerpo cuando sentí como poco a poco iba basando mi mandíbula hasta llega a mi oreja. Sus labios besaron con gentileza mi lóbulo y entonces me di cuenta de lo sensible que era. Su lengua jugaba muy bien con aquella parte, hasta que lo sentí bajar lentamente por mi cuello y demorarse, dando mordiscos y luego suaves y sencillos besos, como si quisiera emendar el error. Lamía mi carne, muy sensibilizada, como su fuera el manjar más suculento del mundo. Mi cuerpo se arqueaba más hacía él, apretando así mis senos contra su pecho en un intento de aplacar el increíble ardor que se había apoderado de ellos.

Cuando una de su mano presionó mi pecho, no pude evitar gemir y arquearme contra él. Sentía mi cuerpo caliente, muy caliente...

Inuyasha acaricio mis pechos suavemente con las manos haciendo que los pezones se me pusieran erectos y deseosos de más. Fue bajando sus manos un poco más hasta el final de mi blusa y la quitaron con maestría. Yo sólo pude subir los brazos para hacerle más fácil la tarea.

Mis pechos quedaron al total descubierto. Nunca usaba sujetadores para dormir. Sasuke los miro fijamente y yo sentí como el calor inundaba mi cara. Ya había estado bastante en la oscuridad para que nuestros ojos se acostumbraran a ella. Aunque no podíamos ver con claridad, sí podíamos ver las formas. Lleve mis manos, presa de la vergüenza, hasta mis pechos para taparlo.

-No -me dijo, deteniendo mis manos antes de que tocaran mi piel-. No los cubras...

Todavía sin mirarme, dejo mis brazos suavemente sobre la cama y acerco sus labios a uno de mis pecho. ¡Oh, Dios! Que sensación tan maravillosa... sus labios presionaban mi pezón, lo lamía, lo mordía.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que los gemidos que escuchaba eran míos. Estaba llenos de pasión y deseo... no me importa, después de todo ya vivía sola en un apartamento, así que podía hacer lo que quiera.

Mis pensamientos perdieron su rumbo cuando legua fue bajando poco a poco hacía el centro de mi cuerpo que más ardía.

-No... espera.. qué, ¿qué ha...?

Él no pareció prestarle demasiada atención a mis débiles protestas. Cuando sus manos llegaron a mis pantalones de dormir y los quitaron con facilidad, dejando ver mi pequeña ropa interior blanca. Sus grandes y masculinas manos recorrieron mis piernas haciendo que me estremeciera y muy lentamente las fue subiendo. Cuando llego a mi entrepierna, mi cuerpo se tenso de expectación. Sus labios volvieron a besarme arrebatadamente y sus manos se posaron allí donde tanto las necesitaba.

Comenzó a mover su mano con movimientos leves, casi sin rozarme, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se arqueara contra él en busca de un contacto más profundo. Gemí cuando me complació y presiono ahí, justo donde lo necesitaba. Sus dedos presionaron esa pequeña partícula de mi anatomía haciendo que yo gimiera y me arqueará hacia él. El beso se interrumpía por segundos con mis gemidos y lo volvíamos a retomar con más ansias, con más ganas de devorarnos.

Sentí como Inuyasha desgarraba mis bragas y tocaba mi piel, sin defensas y húmeda, suavemente para retomar el mismo contacto anterior, sólo que está vez mucho lo sentí mucha más fuerte. Sentir su mano contra mi entrepierna... oh, Dios.

Un dedo se deslizó fácilmente por mi húmedo interior. Me quede sin aliento, para después jadear intentado recuperarlo. Inuyasha no dejo que me recuperara de la impresión y comenzó a deslizar su dedo muy lentamente dentro de mí. La sensación era muy extraña... muy placentera.

Él abandonó completamente mi boca y paso a succionar mi pecho. Yo combinación era impactante. Me sentí morir cuando Inuyasha introdujo un segundo dedo... y un tercero.

-No... ¡no!... no Inuyasha. Duele... Es d-demasiado.

-Pero... si no puedes con estos tres dedos... nunca podrás acogerme a mí.

Si Inuyasha no hubiese sacado uno de sus dados y comenzado mover los dos con detenimiento, mientras que su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris, yo hubiese pensado un poco en la confesión que acababa de hacer.

Mi cuerpo volvió a arquearse y se tenso entorno a Inuyasha, para después relajarse y volverse a tensar con exquisito placer. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza y me mordía los labios para evitar, pero no funcionaba. Estaba tan envuelva en mi éxtasis que apenas sentí cuando Inuyasha introdujo otra vez el tercer dedo... esta vez no dolió, sino que agrego más placer a la exquisita tortura.

Inuyasha volvió a besarme y yo respondí con besos tontos, sofocados por la pasión. Sentí que sacaba sus dedos y cómo se colocaba entre mis piernas para luego colocar su enorme glande en mi húmeda entrada.

-¿Lista?

Oí que me preguntó y yo apenas pude asentir con la cabeza. Sabía que no habría podido pronunciar un "sí". El dolor me atravesó como un rayo cuando entro de golpe en mí. Mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente y de mi boca salio un quejido de dolor. Moví mis caderas intentando acomodarme a él, pero era imposible. Era demasiado grande...

-No... no. Kagome, no. No te muevas...

Sujetó mis caderas con sus manos y me obligo a estar quieta. Yo lo mire y de mis ojos salio una pequeña lágrima. El la tomó en el acto y me susurró palabras tranquilizadoras. Mi cuerpo se relajo lentamente y sentí que empezaba a moverse. El dolor seguía ahí, pero mi cuerpo se adaptó a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí, grande y duro. Poco a poco, mientras más de movía él, sentía que un placer, primero sutil, iba invadiéndome. Gemido salieron de mi boca y mi cuerpo se volvió a arquear contra él.

-¡Mía! -gritó.

-¡Sí! -confirmé.

-¡Mía!

-¡Tuya!

El placer se iba haciendo más y más fuerte y yo gritaba más; su nombre, incoherencia que no yo misma comprendía, hasta que el más sublime de los placeres se esparció por todo mi cuerpo como un rayo. Me arqueé hacía él y me convulsioné, presa de un increíble frenesí.

Cuando baje de las nubes y volví a la realidad escuché el fuerte gruñido de Sasuke y luego sentí como algo caliente se esparcía lentamente por mi cuerpo cuerpo, haciéndome sentir más completa, más suya que nunca.

Sentí luego como Inuyasha caía sobre mí, jadeante al igual que yo. Alcé mis manos a sus cabellos y los acaricié con dulzura, hasta quedar en el más dulce sueño que he tenido en mi vida.

.../...

Cuando desperté él ya no estaba y yo me pregunto ¿habrá sido un sueño?

Pero ésta incomodidad entre mis piernas y las marcas que tengo en mi cuerpo parecen muy reales...

FIN


End file.
